Episode 9846 (12th August 2019)
Plot Evelyn proudly admits to Dev that she's been running a bookies from behind the counter - and he's not getting any of the profits. Spotting the half-price tags dotted around the shop, Dev fires Evelyn on the spot. Asha stows a box underneath her bed when she goes downstairs for lunch. Vicky grows tired of the mixed signals from Robert and accuses him of stringing her along in order to stop her going away with Jed. Robert maintains that it'd hurt Michelle to know the truth. Carla tells Peter she's decided not to work with Jo but has realised that she needs a boyfriend, not a carer. Vicky sneaks out of the house while Robert is changing out of his blood-stained shirt. Finding out from Tyler that she's gone to Weatherfield, Robert realises she plans to tell Michelle about the baby and rushes off to stop her. Emma returns from hospital canteen to find out her dad has passed away. She's stricken by the news. Meanwhile, Audrey tells Liz the identity of Emma's mother. In light of her uncertain paternity, Audrey speculates that Steve could be Emma's real father. Robert stops Vicky before she reaches the bistro and gets rough with her. Vicky is shocked by his manner and backs off. Michelle returns from her training course. Mary fills Dev in about Evelyn discounting her own shopping and barring her. Dev is mainly concerned about Asha's secretive behaviour. Mary vows to get to the bottom of it. Sarah begs Gary not to pull out of the deal. Gary tells her he wasn't being serious earlier. Carla and Peter enjoy being a couple again. Sarah plans to leave Underworld but the staff talk her out of it and persuade her to run the factory along with Nick. Audrey hunts down Emma's application form from the salon to find her date of birth and calculate when she was conceived. She and Liz work out that Fiona had sex with the father before she left Coronation Street in 1998, during the period when she was in a relationship with Steve. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *John Brooker - Noel White *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Nurse - Isabel Ford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Asha's bedroom *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and room 10 *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma is told that her 'dad' has died, but Audrey tells Liz that Emma's mum is Fiona and that her late father was not her biological dad. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,295,993 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes